The Elements
by Scarheart of DarkClan
Summary: Why do the cats live where they do? An artsy piece on a cats view of what makes their Clan the best in the forest.
1. Down Below

******Hey everyone, this is a short one-shot I wrote. The idea just came to me and I finished it it just a couple minutes.***

**WindClan**

I could feel the wind blowing over my pelt. She filled me with hopes and dreams of what could be. The wind was taunting me to race her; to lose myself in her comforting breeze. We raced till we could race no more, with her just out of my grasp. Tomorrow might be the day I would beat the wind.

I looked up at the glowing sun. She starred at me like I was a speck of dust, but I loved feeling her warm gaze on my fur. Her loving heart spread through the entire moor and made it the wonderful place it is.

As the sun sets behind the mountains, the stars come out. As I lay in the open, I can feel my ancestors watching over me as I sleep. The protect my Clan with their thousands of watchful, glittering eyes.

That is why being on the open moor with WindClan is the best place to be.

**RiverClan **

The sweeping river grants you freedom you never thought you had. It rushes into your soul and makes you feel like you could keeping going forever. Its wild, untamed spirit infuses with yours.

The bits of shells and glass sparkle as you lay in your nest. They reflect the light of the moon and make the camp seem alight with magic. Its peaceful music lulls you into a deep sleep.

Weeping willows spread their branches across the sky. In between the branches, the spirits of our ancestors lean over to watch us. Their misty breath protects us during our rest.

That is why being on the flowing riverbank with RiverClan is the best place to be.

**ThunderClan**

The brambles and thorns run against my side, but they don't scratch me. They know that I belong in the forest just like they do. The leaves seem to wave to me as I pass through.

The trees tower above me. They stand for strength and determination, everything that I admire in a cat. They stand strong through any storm; their bark acting like a impossibly thick fur.

The sun shines through the leaves. She sparkles throughout the forest, never letting the warriors feel as though they were alone. When she leaves the sky, her partner, the moon, protects us. He can shine through the thickest canopy just to let us know he is there, protecting us.

That is why being in the covered forest with ThunderClan is the best place to be.

**ShadowClan**

The marshy ground molds into our feet. It silences our footsteps as we close in on our prey. The stagnant water is on our side, letting us know when others approach, but not giving us away.

When the sun sets behind the horizon, the moon comes out. He shields us from prying eyes that try to watch us. He covers us as we sneak around beneath the stars.

The night sets in. We are able to move freely about without being seen. The shadows acts as cover as we dart over the marshlands. No one sees us until it is to late to prevent the unavoidable.

That is why being on the moonlit marshlands with ShadowClan is the best place to be.

** I don't plan on writing any more. Please review and tell me what you think about it. If you have any elements or Clans that you want me to add, just tell me.**


	2. In the Sky

** I really felt like doing another chapter because I have more people on my author alert and more people who will read it. I also needed to help with a small case of writer's block.**

**StarClan**

The bountiful hills shine with the glow of life. The leaves and grass never die because the sun always remains bright. The gorgeous flowers blossom into a rainbow of colors; the loose petal will blow away with the wind only to be replaced another day.

Cats from all Clans sit down to share a nice talk over the abundant prey that always fills the forest and river. They smile an laugh because no pain exists here.

Our pelts glitter with stars as we watch on those who live below. We are the protectors that are known for our mystery and wisdom. We deliver prophecies that shape the Clans below. We hold the fate of the forest in our shimmering paws.

That is why being in the beautiful countryside with StarClan is the best place to be.

**Place of No Stars**

The only light that shines through the thick pines and oaks is caused by the luminous mushrooms that glows an eerie green. It shines only for us; no other cats can see by this strange light source. It is our beacon of light in this dark, damp forest.

The moist fog that lifts off the ground shrouds up in mystery. It hides our scent, our footprints, out sounds, and ourselves. It is a giant cape that hides us from the rest of the Clans.

The murky river and dark hollows are our places of refuge. They give us a place to train, a place to talk, and place to plot. The hide us from curious onlookers who think they know their way around. Our oneness with the dark forest in our secret weapon and greatest strength.

That is why being in the damp and glowing forest with the Place of No Stars is the best place to be.

**This is pretty much the last chapter because what else can I write about. There aren't anymore Clans. Please review and give me your opinion.**


	3. Far Away

****Nothing clears writer's block than a little nonsense. This chapter is written for Violetsong.****

**SkyClan**

Steep gorge walls and percipience cliffs stare us in the face, daring us to climb them. None us of can refuse the challenge, it is what we love. The billowing valley below us and the endless sky above us, smiling in our face; the feeling of freedom.

The scratches bored into the side of our cave dens stare into our souls as we sleep, a strong, vivid reminder of our ancestor's struggles. It isn't something that every cat remembers, yet it will never be forgotten. It is the pain we carry that makes us stronger.

The birds scatter in the treetops as we bound through the branches. They squawk as we steal their space, but they don't understand that we belong up her too. We are just as much apart of the air as they are.

That is why being in the highest branches with SkyClan is the best place to be.

**Tribe of Rushing Water**

Hawks and eagles soar over the cliffs, flipping and turning loops in the atmosphere. They think they know ever crevice of the land, but they don't. It is us, the land fighters, that know ever crook in the rock. We scale the sheets of stone with our eyes closed, one with the nature around us.

The bare, scraggly trees thrive in the barren landscape, like us in more ways than kits could believe. They survive; we survive. It is always us versus everything, and we must always come out victorious. And we always do.

The ever flowing mountain spring brings life with it on its trip down from the peak. It fresh water washed away mud and dirt we must bathe in to live. It cleanses our body and our minds, making us pure.

That is why being on the cavernous mountain with the Tribe of Rushing Water is the best place to be.

****Now, time to write _Tom Vs She Cats_. Lynxpaw or Flamewhisper need to die in a hole. They are just so freakin' nice.****


End file.
